Loved, Lost then Broken
by Siennaxxxx
Summary: Dimitri left Rose for tasha, now shes broken... only one can put the pieces back together again! Lots of suprises are instore for both of them...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 (Lost, Broken and Underestimated)

**

* * *

**Life seems great at one point, it seems like nothing can touch you when you have the love of you life next to you. Me I had the love of my life my soulmate, only I had ripped away from me, is it something I did... did I not deserve him... No, he didnt deserve me.

I had to wonder why he left me, especially for her,it hadnt all really hit me yet but it does feel like i have had my heart ripped out and stomped on,I think the part that hurt the most was he left me for her, that hurt more than the no goodbye and even more than him just leaving me a note. My world came crashing down, how do i pick myself up from something like that?

It had been three days since he left me, I have not been out of my room since, Liss is worried, in fact they all are... nobody really knows why I locked my self away for all this time. I had to face them, tell them the truth, But i couldnt even bring myself to tell the truth, because I couldn't accept the truth.

***Flash Back***

As I walk to the gym to meet Dimitri , I have a strange feeling... its like somethings wrong, But i just dont know what is wrong.

I open the door the darkness, where was he? was this a test... no I looked around and waited a while maybe he forgot... I decided i would go and ask Alberta what was going on.

I knocked on the office door and took a deep breath.

"Come in" she said in a calm voice. "Ohh hello Rose its awfully early to see you... I didnt think you were a morning person."

"Im not really, look i was just wondering what was going on, I went to do my morning training with Dimitri But he's no where to be found."

"Ohhh Rose I think you sit down." He guardian mask fell, All i could see was pain and anger in her eyes.

"Dimitri's gone, he left about three hours ago, He left this for you" she handed me an envolope. "Im so sorry Rose I know you two were in a relationship, I just cant understand why he would leave you like this." Tears were welling in my eyes with every word she was saying.

"Thh-ank you, do u mind if i take the rest of the day off?" i ask

"im sure that will be fine, i'll clear it with your teachers."

I practically ran back to my dorm room, lissa tried to stop me but i just told her i needed a bit of time to process things before I tell her whats going on.

I lay there on the bed with the note on the other side, debating wether or not to read it. I slowly and gently open the letter.

**My dearest Roza,**

**Im dorry I have to go, im doing this for both of us, if i had of stayed I would have wrecked your career before it began. I dont regret what happened in the cabin, in fact I still stand by what I said, I would do it again in a heart beat but it took me this long to realize that its forbidden, if people were to find out we would be in serious trouble. please know that i will always love you no matter what, and nothing will ever change the way I feel about you but i had to accept Tasha's offer. she can give me things that I didnt think we possible, I have a chance at starting a family, and being a guardian at the same time. ****O Бог, Вашей небесной щедрости лишают меня нет. O Бог, освободите меня от вечных мучений. O Бог, простите мне, если я грешил в своем уме или своей мысли, ли в слове или деле. O Бог, освободите меня от всего невежества и забвения, от отчаяния и каменной нечувствительности. O Бог, освободите меня от каждого искушения. O Бог, просветите мое сердце, которое затемнили злые желания. O Бог, как человек имеют, я грешил: имейте Вас милосердие ко мне, как Бог, полный сострадания, видя слабость моей души. O Бог, пошлите вниз Ваше изящество помочь мне, что я могу прославить Ваше Святое Название. O Лорд Иисус Христос, запишите меня в книге жизни и гранта ко мне хороший конец. O Бог мой Бог, даже если я не сделал ничего хорошего перед Вами, делает Вы помогаете мне, в Вашем изяществе, сделать хорошее начало. O Бог, опрыскивание в мое сердце роса вашего изящества. O Бог небес и земли, помните меня, Вашего греховного слугу, полного позора и примеси, в Вашем Королевстве. Аминь.**

**I will always love you my Roza... I will always miss you Forever and always.**

**Love Dimitri.**

I found out later that what he had written in Russian was actually a pray of forgiveness... it went something like this; O Lord, of Thy heavenly bounties deprive me not. O Lord, deliver me from the eternal torments. O Lord, forgive me if I have sinned in my mind or my thought, whether in word or deed. O Lord, free me from all ignorance and forgetfulness, from despondency and stony insensibility.O Lord, deliver me from every temptation. O Lord, enlighten my heart which evil desires have darkened. O Lord, as a man have I sinned: have Thou mercy on me, as the God full of compassion, seeing the feebleness of my soul. O Lord, send down Thy grace to help me, that I may glorify Thy Holy Name. O Lord Jesus Christ, write me down in the book of life and grant unto me a good end. O Lord my God, even if I had not done anything good before Thee, do Thou help me, in Thy grace, to make a good beginning. O Lord, sprinkle into my heart the dew of thy grace. O Lord of heaven and earth, remember me, Thy sinful servant, full of shame and impurity, in Thy Kingdom. Amen.

I cried until I thought i could cry anymore, if only that wouold work but it didnt, I thought it had stopped but no, it started again the heart ache was horrible.

***End of Flash Back***

Three days, I havent eaten, moved or slept at all. When i eventually did close my eyes I knew my dreams would be intruded by Adrian.

"what do you want Adrian, Im really not in the mood for this."

"Are you okay little Dhampir? you look like you have been crying, whats wrong." I sank to my knees and started crying. "shh it okay its going to be okay." he said as he held me close and rubbed soothing circles on the skin of my back.

"He Left me... Ohh Adrian how do go on, i feel like i have lost my soul, my heart feels like it has shattered into a million pieces."

"Its okay, you will move on and put this all behind you."

"Adrian I know you want to help but i need some time to myself." i say.

"Lissa's worried about you, you havent come out of your room in three days we're really worried." I could see the concern on his face.

"Tell her im okay, do not tell her about Dimitri and why im upset, tell her i just need some time to myself and when im ready i will come to face the world again but for now im not ready."

"okay little Dhampir i'll let you get some sleep, goodnight." he kissed my forhead and left while i fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Okay so this is my second fanfic, tell me what you think... coz i wont continue if nobody thinks its any good. just as a preview the next few chapters will involve; A suicide attempt, a very angry Lissa and a few new revelastions that nobody saw coming... so tell me what you think and give me some ideas.**

**Thanks sienna xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (Unbelieveable)

* * *

One week and I already feel as though my life is over... I need to come to the realisation that hes not coming back, and move on... the only problem is its easier said than done.

I was sinking into a depression, a that felt like darkness was taking over my body, mind and soul from the inside out.

I slipped into Lissa's head shortly after Adrian had seen me.

(Lissa's Head)

"Adrian there is something you are not telling me... and if it will or is affecting Rose in anyway i need to know, you owe me enough to just tell me." She sounded as though she were ready to get on her hands and knees to start begging for Adrian to tell her.

"Look Liss, This is big and unless Rose comes to you and tells you, im sorry but I cant betray her and say something."

"Adrian Please shes practically my sister."

"Liss thats why i cant say anything, look I know shes going to hate me for this, but just go and talk to her, i know she said she didnt want to talk to anyone yet but i think it would be best for her to talk to someone." Ohh i was going to kill him next time i see him. the last thing i saw was Lissa imediatly turn and almost run to the dorm rooms.

(Back in Rose's own Head)

What do i do? do i finally let her in and know everything or do I Just ignore her? maybe it would be better if someone else besides Adrian knew.

**_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK..._**

"please stop bangging im coming." I slowly crept up to the door and unlock it to reveal a very sad looking Lissa.

"You look like hell frozen over. Like the wicked witch with a fallen house on top of you-..."

"I know, I just needed to deal with a few things, Then maybe i'll have time to make myself look like I should." she practically pushes me out of the way so i cant refuse her coming in.

"Come on in... Liss I know Adrian told you i needed to talk to you but i need to work out all this in my own head first."

"No Rose I have had enough, you are going to talk to me and we are going to work things out TOGETHER!" she nearly yelled, soo not like Lissa.

At that point i curled myself up into a ball on the bed as she came and sat next to me, I sobbed until my eyes were sore which wasnt long because they were already pretty sore from crying. minutes passed in silence when Lissa finally broke it.

"Let me in Rose let me help you, talk to me."

"Liss, I lost the only thing I have ever loved and it hurt so bad. How do I go on?"

"Wait what are you talking about who did you love?" she asked

"Liss put it all together, i think you already know." I looked into her eyes and half a second later I felt her putting the pieces together through the bond.

"OHHH wow, why didnt i ever see it before, It didnt come to until you said so, i now realize the way you two looked at each other... things that were said... ohh god why didnt i see it sooner."

"Liss we couldnt tell anyone, he would have been fired and i would have been expelled."

"Did- did he love you the way you loved him?" she asked.

"I thought so, but obviusly not, he left me for that two faced bitch so he musnt have loved me very much. Although in the letter he left he said he did but im just not sure." i handed her the letter that i had folded up and put under my pillow.

"How can he say this if he doesnt really mean it?" she said thinking out loud.

"I dont know but it hurts, it feels like a huge slice of my soul has been torn out and shattered into a thousand million pieces."

"How far did all of this go Rose?"

"welll Liss im sure you dont want details." I gave her the famous hathaway Are-You-Serious look.

"When did that Happen?"

"the night before the strigoi attack, he finally let his guard down and let me in, it was perfect... it was just how i had imagined my first time, because it was with someone that i love so intenstly." Liss and i talked for what seemed like hours, it was nearly curfew so she said she had to go but would be back tomorrow, she was just hoping i would rejoin the normal world soon, she was worried i could feel it through the bond.

I went to sleep that night with vivid images of all my time with Dimitri, this dream was almost as if i were actually living it all over again the only problem was i knew i had to wake up soon.

the next three days went like this, lissa visted me and told me that i needed to rejoin planet earth because she was getting worried. Alberta came and practically dragged me out of my bedroom by my hair. I had a training session with her, but i felt like a zombie... just going through day to day things without even realising what i was doing.

One night after Lissa had left because of cerfew, I felt empty this was tthe first day in nearly 4 weeks where i felt hollow, it felt like i had no soul left... just nothing. I changed my clothes and brushed my teeth... I did the one thing i never thought i would do i contemplated taking the easy way out, I picked up the razor and thougth maybe this would be the only way out of my missery. I neatly cut two deep lines either wrist, and just sat there watching the blood run down to the ground... i hadnt even realized that i had gone unconciouss until iknowtest I was with Dimitri in a dream world.

**Lissa's POV...**

I was so close to being able to dream walk, But something was off, I was having feeling Ive never felt before... it took me a few minutes to understand that they werent my feelings, there were Rose's. I shot upright out of bed and practically ran to Alberta's Office.

"Umm Alberta Can I have a minute this is important."

"Sure princess come on in" she said... ahh i hate people calling me princess.

"It just Lissa, Rose is in trouble, I had just had this werrid feeling and we need to go and see if she's okay."

"Where is she Lissa?"

"she's in her room but i think she's hurt." I said.

"Okay lets go we'll see if shes hurt." we left Alberta's office, we were at Rose's dorm room within minutes, the only problem was it was locked and she wasnt answering. Now I was really getting worried that something serious was wrong. Alberta Unlocked the door to find a dark room with no sight of rose... the only light in the room was coming from the bathroom, the door was left open just a small amount so a little bit of light lit up the rest of the room.

i crept to the door of the bathroom,I wish i had never had to see what i saw... Rose on the floor in a pool of blood, why would she try to kill herself?

The guardians moved quickly after that Rose was in the infirmary within minutes and in surgery shortly after that.

I rang christan to tell him what had happened, and he got permission to come and wait with me... I sit there watching Rose sleep wondering why she could possibly to commit suicide, it just didnt seem right.

"Lissa?" Dr Olendzki said.

"Yeah, is she okay?"

"Yeah she is. we got the bleeding under control, and we managed to only have to give her a small transfusion of blood, but you see Lissa we have a small problem, when doing tests we found out that Rose is pregnant. This little stunt that she just pulled could have killed her and the baby." my jaw just dropped i didnt know what to say,I knew it could only be dimitri's baby... but how? and why would Rose try to kill herself and the baby?

* * *

**So theres chapter 2, does any one have any ideas or anything to help me thanks...**

**Sienna xxx P.S please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DONT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY (UNFORTUNATLY, I WISH I DID) THANKS TO RICHELLE MEAD FOR WRITTING IT THOUGH.**

Chapter 3 (Keep quiet)

* * *

**Lissa's POV**

its been one week, one week since Rose tried to kill her self and indirectly her unborn child. I had not asked any questions yet because i wanted to make sure she was okay before I started saying and asking things.

Christian, Adrian, Eddie and I have been looking after Rose for the past few days since she's come home from hospital, I dont think she has fully processed that shes going to have Dimitri's Baby... but I think everyday its sinking in more and more. We all practically had to spoon feed her, she didnt want anyone to visit and she didnt like the fact that we were all trying to look after her.

"Rose you know we are going to have to talk about this sometime." her face looked like she had age 20years over night. she looked so sad and alone, it broke m heart to have to watch her like this and not be able to fix it

"Liss I dont even know how to explain it to myself let alone you. How did i get pregnant with another Dhamphir, its impossible it doesnt happen liss so why has it happened with me?"

"Is it possible its not Dimitri's"

"Liss what kind of person do you think I am? I want to get this clear I Rose Hathaway have only ever slept with one man, Who i was madly in love with... A man that broken my heart when he didnt say goodbye and then left me pregnant and alone." she said.

"I know your hurting Rose, but you do need to figure out what your going to do. Are you going to keep the baby?"

"I don't know if i can cope looking into the eyes a child who will no doubt have Dimitri's eyes and features, with out it breaking my heart all over again, BUt then on the other hand i cant give up the only thing i have left of the man i love."

"well you have a point there." i said.

"Please you have to do something for me"

"of course anything Rose your like my sister."

"You cant tell him, you cant even say that im having a baby... i dont want him involved in anyway."

"Okay i wont say anything, but what happens when christian and I visit them, you and the baby will have to come." i say.

"No We wont be, when you go You'll have to get replacement guards because i cant be around Him or her."

"look im going to let you sleep on this, I need to meet christian, and you really need sleep you look like you havent slept in weeks."

"well it feels like i havent. goodnight liss." i kissed her forhead and proceded to leave her dorm room. i pulled out my phone contemplating to ring Dimitri and tell him whats going on... no i cant do that to Rose... I told myself that if shes no better in a year i would then call Dimitri and tell him the whole truth. everything i would tell him everything leaving out no details.

**Dimitri's POV (Living with Tasha)**

It had been a year since i left, a year since i turned my back on the only person i ever truly loved with my whole heart. As i lay there in a dream like state all i can think about is what a coward i have been, why did i leave her with just a letter why didnt i say goodbye face to face. My phone woke me out of my dream state.

"Hello Dimitri." Lissa said.

"Hello princess its nice to here from you again, how have you been?"

"I have been well thank you, How have you been?"

"I have been surviving. Its been hard, but ive had to live with it."

"Look Dimitri this is probally going to sound odd but i need you to come back to the court." she asks.

"and why would i want to do that Princess."

"well you see i cant really explain it over the phone and quite frankly this needs to be said face to face. but i will tell you it is all to do with Rose, Look Dimitri i know about you and her, ive known for quite a while now, and I felt hurt when you left, i felt hurt for her...

"Okay Princess i will come on the next flight."

"thank you Dimitri." the line went dead and i sat there wondering what could possibly be wrong with my Roza.I told Tasha we should go and visit Christain and Lissa as soon as possible. so we were on a plane within a few hours.

**Dimitri's POV (Talk With Lissa)**

"Hello princess"

"Please Dimitri call me Lissa, Tasha if you would go with Christian he will show you to where you'll be staying... I just want to talk to Dimitri for a minute."

"okay i'll go get our things unpacked and i'll meet you later." tasha said as i nodded.

"Dimitri i think you need to sit down, i need to tell you a few things... When you left... you left Rose empty, she didnt come out of her room for a week, and even after that she would just walk around like a zombie, she wasnt herself she hardly ate and drank, all she would do is lie on the bed and stare out the window, or start crying for hours. eventually she let me in and told me everything, the whole truth at first i felt hurt because she didnt trust me enough to tell me, but then i looked into it and realized that she couldnt tell me, i understand now that it had to be kept a secret."

"Lissa you must understand that i only left because i thought it was best for Rose,i never loved Tasha and if you asked me i would probally tell you im still madly in love with Rose."

"Rose, Rose tried to kill herself thats how bad it got Dimitri..." ohh god how could i push her until she wanted to die. "and there's something else but im not the one who needs to be telling you about it so i think you need to go and talk to Rose."

"Okay thanks" we walk in silence until we got to the house, Lissa opened the door... but nothing would have prepared me for this...

* * *

**hey thnks for the reviews, please please review and give me some ideas... thanks**

**Sienna xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (Shock Horror)

* * *

****

Dimitri's POV

One thing i never thought i would see, My Roza holding a tiny little baby. it couldnt be hers... Could it?

in that one moment I felt my whole world crumble. If that was her baby it must have been Adrian's, thats what hurt the most, that she could actually have sex with Adrian.

****

Roses POV (5minutes before Dimitri turns up)

"ummm Rose I need to tell you something" I turned my head to see christian coming down the stairs.

"Yeah im listening." I was gently bouncing little Hidi Anna Hathaway in my arms,in hopes she would calm down and sleep. its hard to believe shes only 4 months old... her name was hathaway but technically it was Belikov on her birth certificate.

"so we have a few guests Rose, its only temporary..." no no no no no i kept chanting in my head.

"Please tell me christian, tell me he isnt here?"

"Im sorry Rose but yes my Aunt wanted to visit so that meant that he had to come with her." shit what was i going to do i had to get out of here.

"when are they coming, because i need to get away from here."

"well thats the problem..."

"dont play games with me Pyro, i may have a baby now but that wont stop me from hurting you." it was true i had become quite a softy since i had Hidi.

"well thay should be here any minute."

"I need to go, i need to get out of here christian..."

"No Rose, no you dont Lissa and I think its time to face everything... he needs to know and him being here is a good thing... you can finally tell him the truth."

"Christian he doesnt deserve the truth, If he truely loved me he would have come back for me, because he couldnt live without me. If i tell him about Hidi he'll want to stay because of her not me."

"I know Rose, but maybe he'll realise what an idiot he was for leaving you, and he will probaly realse he needs you back as much as you need him." Well he kinda had a point there.

"okay i'll think about telling him, but not yet. Im just going to warm up some milk for Hidi, i'll be back in a minute."

"Sure, look its going to be okay Rose..."

"Yeah im sure it will be." i walked over to the kitchen to warm up some milk for Hidi, I usually breast feed but sometimes she gets a little to hungry so i have to give her just a little bit of bottle milk.

i just sat down on the couch to feed Hidi, when Lissa opened the door. He was just as sexy and good looking as the day he left, the only thing that had changed was... there was just a hint of sadness in those amazing brown eyes.

"Ohh sorry Rose i didnt think you would be here yet." Lissa said

"Yeh we got up a bit to early so i decided to take Hidi for a walk and then just come back and wait for you, at least now i know why you wanted me here early." I said as i looked in the general direction of Dimitri.

_"Dont blame him Rose, this was my doing, i just thought it was time you need to face it, he needs to know about his daughter." Lissa said through the bond._

"Hello Roza..." i loved when he would say that in his thick Russian accent.

"Hello Guardian Belikov. And its Rose not Roza, you do not get the privledge of calling me that anymore." Wow that came out a little bit harsher than i thought it would.

"So who is this?" he said nodding in the direction of OUR daughter.

"This is my Daughter, Hidi anna Hathaway."

"Who is her father?" off course that was the second question he asks... ahhhh he makes me sooo fustrated sometimes.

"Just some one night stand with a moroi... nothing i really want to remember. at least i got one good thing out of that disapointing night." well that was all true just change the moroi part to a Dhampir and the whole one night thing to him just leaving me after sex... yep that was all correct and 100% the truth.

"If you'll excuse me im going to put Hidi in her crib. and im just going to lie down for a little while. I'll talk to you later Lissa." i gave her a death glare and a half.

I gently lay my sleeping daughter in her crib, and make my way to the bathroom to brush back my hair and change into some comfortable pants to have a nap in.

Of course i was a little suprised to see Dimitri sitting in my Rocking chair staring at OUR daughter. it was kinda stalkerish but i didnt say anything.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to talk to you!" he said in a calm voice, trying not to wake my baby.

"What could you possibly want to talk about Dimitri?" i ask.

"I just want the truth Rose."

"Yeh well i've wanted the truth for a year now but sometimes we dont always get what we want."

"im sorry, i never meant to hurt you like i did."

"your sorry, do you honestly think that that makes it better?"

"No, I know it doesnt but i needed you to know it, look Rose i know you can never trust me again, but i truly do still love you i have never stopped loving you." in that moment i just wanted to fling myself in his arms and kiss him but i knew i couldnt, i shouldnt.

"DO you know how bad it got when you left, i felt broken i felt alone and i nearly killed myself because i thought i wasnt good enough." I pulled up the sleeves of my top to reveal the two small white lines that were now permantly etched into my wrists.

"Im sorry i made you think you werent good enough, i never knew something like this would happen. if i could go back in time i would change it so i never left. but since i cant i need you to know that i still love you and i will do anything i can to get you back. unless im to late, is there someone else Roza?"

"Theres no one else... there never has been." I said in a small and timid voice.

**Dimitri's POV**

"Theres no one else... there never has been." she said in a small timid voice.

"What do you mean there never has been?" I ask, shes not saying what i think she is... is she?

"I've never been with anyone else but you..."

"What are you saying Roza?"

**Rose's POV**

"Im trying to say that i've never slept with anyone but you..." why was i telling him everything, he didnt deserve to know all this. "Hidi is yours, she was concieved the night in the cabin... i didnt know until i tryid to commit suicide, ohh yeah i nearly lost my life and hers."

"How is it possible?"

"We still dont really know the whole truth, but all we really know is that when i died in the car accident, Lissa healed a little more than she thought so im more moroi than i am Dhampir, which allowed me to have your child, some myths say that i was allowed to give birth to your child because we were destined soulmates. so yeah there are lots of different theroies."

"wow I didnt expect you to say that shes mine. Roza im leaving Tasha i just thought you would like to know, im not saying this now because i found out shes my daughter, i was leaving her weeks ago i just had to find a replacement for her."

"Dimitri dont do this not now..." All of a sudden he sweeps me up in a passionate kiss in that one moment all those sparks and old feeling came flooding back. I push him away.

"Dimitri i need some time just let me get my head around everything before you do that. Please go, we'll talk some other time."

"Okay Roza, but dont give up on us we can be together again." with that he left and i was to face the that i just told him the truth. i cried a bit before i was taken into the darkness of the unknown.

* * *

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews please dont hesitate to review more its very inspiaring thanks**

**Sienna xxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 (all heart in a Letter)

* * *

**Rose's POV**

I woke up around 2 in the morning which was late in vampire time, I knew everyone would be starting to go to bed or already asleep... i knew what i had to do i needed some time alone, i needed to get away from here so i could work things out. I packed a small bag for me and a small bag for Hidi... a realized i needed to write a letter to Dimitri i guess its the least i could do considering he just found out that we have a dughter together. when it came time to actually write the letter it was hard i couldnt seem to find the right words.

I gave the letter to the nearest guardian and asked him if he would give it to Dimitri in an hour or so. I quietly made my way down the halls to the car port I borrowed Lissa's car, she knew i'd bring it back so it was course i was stopped at the front gates by the guardians, i just told them i was going on a little trip and would be back in a few days... once i was out side of the gates i felt free for the first time in a lng time, i made my way to the airport.

"Where to miss?" the man at the counter asked.

"I'll have a adult and baby ticket to Russia please..." i reply.

"sure the next flight is in half an hour and that will be $790 dollars how would you like to pay for that?"

"Umm cash please." at least cash was untraceable.

getting on the plane felt like a relief, although the flight was long it gave me time to think.

**Dimitri's POV**

I had just gotten out of the shower and put a pair of sweats on when i herd a knock at the door, i had hoped it would be my Roza, but no it was a guardian instead.

"Umm Dimitri Belikov?"

"yes thats me." i said.

"I was asked to give you this." he hands me a letter with just my name written on it, it was my Roza's handwritting.

"Ahh thanks." i closed the door and sat on the bed, trying to find the will to open it. i slowly ans carefully opened it and read it.

**Dimitri...**

**I'm sorry, i need time to think, i need to be alone and the only way to do that is to get away from everything for a while**

**i need to clear my head... and you need to think about your decisions about Tasha, i dont want you to leave her, Because **

**I dont know yet if i really want you to be part of Hidi's Life. She is my daughter you gave up the right to be her father**

**the moinute you left me for her... I have spent to many nights crying over you leaving me and now i must try to figure **

**everything out... i will be back soon but just let me be alone for a while it will help me. **

**Im sorrry and i may be back soon but it might be a while.**

**Rose.**

every word bought tears to my eyes, and that was unusual for me because i never cry.

i didnt know wether to ignore her warning and try to find her or just leave her alone, i knew she would come back when shes ready i was just affraid that it might be a while before i get to see the one i love and my daughter, wow its hard to believe im actually a father, if i had of known she was pregnant i would never have left... i left so that one day she could settle down and have a family with a nice moroi guy, if i had of known i couldgive her that i wouldnt... no i couldnt have left her.

I know i needed to find Lissa and tell her what had happened.

"Lissa, have you seen Rose in the past few hours?"

"No why?" she said.

"umm she's left, she left a note and shes gone." she grabed the note and read it.

"I take it she told you the truth, it was about time. look Dimitri shes fine she would never do anything to put her life or Hidi's life in danger... shes the best mother i've ever seen, She loves your Daughter more than anything i've everseen... you should see her Aura when shes with Hidi, its so bright it hurts to look at."

"I need to find her, you dont understand i want her back not just because i found out about Hidi, but i love her and i never stopped i was stupid to think i could live with out her."

"Look just give her a couple of days, if she doesnt come back then you can go and look for her okay..."

"yeah, but im only waiting a few days then im going after her." I said.

**Rose's POV**

I recently found out that Abe mazur is my father so when i had made the choice to go to Russia, i decided to give him a call and ask him if he would take me to Dimitris home town, i needed to see his family tell them in person about Hidi and be around them. Abe picked me up from the airport and we made our way to Dimitri's hometown which was about three hours from the airport... well that was an interesting car trip to say the least...

As we drew closer to Dimitri's home town i felt nervous what if his family didnt accept that i had Dimitri's child? maybe i was just worrying about nothing...

Abe assured me that he knew where Dimitri's home was, so i was lucky there. I walked up to the cute little cottage style house and took a deep breath and knocked.

I was greeted by what i assume was Dimitri's mother.

"Hello, can i help you." she asks.

"yes are you Dimitri's mum...?" i ask her.

"Yes im Olena... and you are?"

"look i know this is going to sound odd, because you dont know me, but im Rose Hathaway, i know your son Dimitri."

"Ohh you know Dimitri how is he? he doesnt call often enough..." she said with a smile on her face.

"Well I kind of have something to tell you, you see its quite a long story."

"ohh well then come on in, and we'll sit down and talk about it." she lead me to the lounge room where we sat down.

"Is there anyone else home?"

"No dear, just me and Yeva, Viktorias at school, sonya and Karolina are at work and the little ones are in kinda..."

"Okay well where should i begn." i say

"Just start at the beginning"

"Well I was a bit of a out of control teenager, I was training to be a guardian, and i had a wicked attitude... at 15 i took my best friend away from the academy for her safety, 2 years it took them two years to find us... when they did it was Dimitri who took us back to the academy. As part of my punishment i was to take extra training classes with Dimitri, you i tried to deny it i tried to pretend that i didnt feel it, but there was something between us, its was so strong you could almost say it was like two soulmates finding each other... After my first two kills i was broken and Dimitri was the one to put me back together again, he helped me through it, until we both couldnt deny it anymore... there was a few stolen kisses and Moments where we would let our self control down... It was the night before the strigoi attack at 's, that was the night that Dimitri and i gave in all self control and acted on our feelings in a more intimate way. About a week after that Dimitri left me for Tasha he left me with no real explanation, just that he thought it would be best for both of us. A month or so after he left i was in a dark place, i didnt eat i didnt drink i just felt broken and no body could help me."

I took a deep breath to get the rest out.

"I tried to comit suicide, i will admit it wasnt the best idea but i needed to be free of the pain i was i woke up in hospital i was told that i was lucky to be alive better yet my baby was lucky to be alive... yes that night in the cabin had far more concequences than anyone thought possible. I mean I didnt even think it was possible for me to have dimitri's baby but i sooon found out that i could concieve his child because i was shadow kissed, if you asked me now 'would i go back and change it if i knew what i knew now...' my answer is simple; no i wouldnt, because in some way i got to keep a little piece Dimitri with me when he wasnt."

i felt the tears sting in my eyes as i look down at my beautiful baby girl.

"So shes my grand daughter?" i just nodded. "does Dimitri know?"

"he didnt, i kept it from him since i found out, so i kept it from him for about a year... but he found out a few days ago. you have understand i never told him because he left me, i didnt want him to come back because i was pregnant, i wanted him to come back because he loved me..."

"Wow this is alot to process, so why are you here in Russia?"

"Well the thing is Dimitri did come back a few days ago, but he came back with her... and i had to face the fact that i needed to tell him the truth once and for all. he told me that he stilled loved me and that he was leaving Tasha, i just needed some space and some time, i needed to be able to think with out him being around me, and i have wanted to come and see you ever since i found out about me having a baby... so here i am in Russia... im sorry for just showing up out of the blue but i thought you would like to know about Hidi..."

"Hidi? its a beautiful name."

"Well dimitri had mentioned a couple of times that he liked that name for a girl..."

"Well would like stay for a while, None of us will tell Dimitri your here. You can stay in his room and just take the time to think things through."

"I would love thank you... I know this must be strange me just coming here, but i really need time to just work things out, figure out if i still love like he supposedly loves me..."

"It okay how about you go put Hidi i Dimitri's room and freshen up im sure the girls will all be home soon and then we can all have dinner." she led me up stairs into dimitris room and gently shut the door behind her. As i looked around Dimitris room i made me wonder if i would ever forgive him, and love him again... i put Hidi in a portable cot and put a blanket over her. I lay on his bed even after years i can still smell Dimitri on his pillows, it makes my heart ache for him... maybe time would heal all.

* * *

**Sorry i havent updated in a while, but i made this chapter a little longer so i needed the time to make it big, please review and tell me what you think...**

**Sienna xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**I DONT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY (UNFORTUNATLY, I WISH I DID) THANKS TO RICHELLE MEAD FOR WRITTING IT THOUGH.**

Chapter 6 (Time to heal old scars)

**

* * *

**

**Viktoria's POV **

It had been a big suprise coming home one night finding Dimitri's... well i guess you could call her ex girlfriend/current girlfriend... im our house; ohh and wait with Dimitri's baby in her arms, even know it should be impossible. We have all been told that we aren't under any circumstance tell Dimitri that Rose is here... but i kind of felt bad for Dimitri. It had been five days since Rose got here, and today was the day i need to tell Dimitri...

**TEXT Message to; Dimka**

Hey Bro, i need to tell you something, but you cant get mad and angry... because i was sworn to keep it a secret.

I hit the send button.

**New TEXT message; From Dimka**

what have you done Viki? i better not have to be getting you out of trouble...

_of course the first thing people think is ive gotten in trouble._

**TEXT Message to; Dimka**

well i kinda know where Rose is... but i mean if you dont want to know i can always just not worry.

**New TEXT message; From Dimka**

Viki where is she i need to see her, wait how do you know about Rose?

**TEXT message to; Dimka**

Shes kinda, sorta staying with us... and i only found out about her and the BABY four days ago...

**New TEXT message; From Dimka**

okay, im coming to Russia on the next Plane, dont tell anyone im coming... not even momma.

**TEXT message to; Dimka**

okay, but you know Yeva will seee you coming, but i wont say anything... love you see you soon...

_okay i felt a little bit bad, because i betrayed my family and told dimitri where to find rose, ohhh well he deserved to know she was here._

**

* * *

**

Rose's POV

slowly the pain and heartbreak was healing... no i havent fully forgiven Dimtiri yet but it looks like its a possiblity.

"Rose can you come into the kitchen for a minute..." Olena called to me from the bottom of the stairs.

when i entered the kitchen, i realized that i wish i had never entered the kitchen.

"Roza, do you know how worried i have been, god i thought something bad had happened to you."

"Dimitri i told you i just needed sometime, you cant expect me to just let you back into Hidi's and my life soo easy." i nearly yelled at him.

"I need you Rose please why cant you see that?" He asid in a small voice.

"I need some some fresh air, im going run... i'll be back later, olena can you look after Hidi if she wakes up before i get back?"

"Of course go, everything will be okay."

* * *

**Dimitri's POV**

"Well that didnt go to well..." My mom said.

"I know but i need her to realize i love her and i need her. and i want to be part of OUR baby's life." i said.

"I know, im not the one you need to convince..." just then i hear Hidi stirring and letting out small cries.

"Go spend some time with your Daughter just in case Rose does decide to run away, and you never see your daughter again." I gradually make my way to where my daughter lays in her crib. I still cant believe im a father, it doesnt feel real.

I pick her up and cradle her in my arms, shes so small... but she is so beautiful with a full head of golden brown hair a mixture of Rose's and Mine... with these gorgeous big chocolate brown eyes... looking at her made my heart pine to bring Rose and I together so we could all be a proper family. I wish so badly that Rose would see that I have changed, and i would never give her up, i would never leave her again. I started sing to my daughter in Russian, a little song my mother would sing to me if i was sick or before bed.

in the night, when the seas are rolling in  
in the night, when the stars are shining clear  
in the night, when the ghosts are howling near  
in the night, when we sing the russian lullaby

When we are going through the night in search of light  
let's you and me enjoy the mach 5 speed of life

Lullaby  
we fall asleep when we hear...  
Lullaby  
we fly away when we hear...  
Lullaby  
we travel far when we hear...  
Lullaby  
when we hear the russian lullaby...

in the night, when the seas are rolling in  
in the night, when the stars are shining clear  
in the night, when the ghosts are howling near  
in the night, when we sing the russian lullaby

When i finished i gave her a kiss, a gentle feathery kiss on her forhead, I didnt understand how something so innocent and small, could make me fall in love with her so quickly. Im still trying to understand how it was even possible that she was mine, but with out a doubt i knew she was my daughter, there was no doubt about it.

"Ahem..." i looked up to see my Roza standing in the door way.

**Rose's POV**

i stood there listening to the song Dimitri was sing to our daughter in Russian, it had me at the point of near tears,all my mind could think was 'can i really forgive this man? can we share what we had shared many months ago, is it even possible to love him again? at that very point the answer was clear, it was like a meteor in the night sky lighting up the sky foe everyone to see. YES, yes i could forgive him, I need to forgive him, and i will forgive him... just not at this present time, i want him to realise the pain i had to go through.

"Ahem..." i said as i opened the door even wider...

* * *

**bumm ba ba cliff hanger, will she forgive him before he gives up trying to fight a losing battle. well soz for not updating in forever, schools been hard since its my last year... ill try to update once every week on a more regular basis...**

**please review... PLEASE pretty PLEASE with sugar on top, ill even add a cherry .lol**

**Sienna xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**I DONT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY (UNFORTUNATLY, I WISH I DID) THANKS TO RICHELLE MEAD FOR WRITTING IT THOUGH.**

Chapter 7 (Forgiveness makes the world go round.)

* * *

**Rose's POV;**

_"Ahem..." I said as I opened the door even wider..._

He gently put Hidi back in the crib.

"Roza, I- where do I begin, I know i shouldnt have left... but I need you to know how much I thought that it was for the best. If i had of known about Hidi I wouldnt have ever thought about leaving..."

"There thats it, thats what I've been trying to explain to everyone, If you had of known about Hidi you would have stayed but you would have stayed for the wrong reasons... you would have stayed for her not for me." I said while trying to keep my voice from getting to loud.

"Roza how could you think that would be the only reason, I loved you back then and I will forever love you until the day I die, how do you think I felt when you told me that Hidi was mine... I tell you how I felt, I was shocked, excited and curious as to how it was even possible... Rose if I had of known i could have children with you, i would have run back to you and begged you to take me back so that we could settle down, get married and have a family of our own." tears sprang to my eyes and threatened to spill over.

"I wanted the reason for you coming back, to be because you loved me and wanted me and couldnt live without me... when you left I was broken, lost and sad. I felt like i had no one to turn to in my time of need, then when i found out i was pregnant i thought my world was going to come crashing down... Do you want to know the only reason i survived, i realized that being pregnant with your child meant that i got to keep a small part of you with me everywhere I go..." i said with tears leaking down my cheeks...

"im sorry, im really sorry i need you to know that i was going through tortutureeveryday i was away from you, it wasnt the same i didnt live right, i felt like i couldnt breathe, but now that i see your face, and hear your voice i know that i will be okay again."

I dont think either of us expected my reaction, but i flung myself into his arms, and kissed him with everything i had left... his arm fourcefully grabbed my waist while the other snaked around my back and twinned into my falling curls.

"I know your sorry and I know i should have told you that you were going to have a baby, im sorry, but i dont think i could live throught the heart break of you leaving again..."

"You won't have to because there is no way i would ever think about leaving you and my precious daughter." he kissed me again, and i pulled back to get some air, looking into his eyes mirrored what i thought mine would look like, a look of complete lust, want and need.

he ever so slowly starts to take my clothes off peice by peice, until all im left with is my bra, and panties.

"Dont you think this arrangement is a little unfair, since you have no clothes off and im down to the bare essentials..." i said.

"Well theres one way we can fix that."

"Ohh yeah and what would that be?" i said with a hint of seduction in my voice.

"Anything you want it to be..." i took that as a free pass and i slow slip my hands inside his shit and pull it off. "one down a few more to go." i unbuckle his pants and pull them off, I dont think i fully realized exactly how big Dimitri was, i mean i hadnt had sex with anyone but him and it was only once, i dont know what this will be like, because it is only my second time.

A few more minutes passed, and all the clothing came off, i was glad or daughter who was asleep, wasnt old enough to comprehend what was going on.

And thats when i felt it, Dimitris long lean fingers inside me, i cant describe the way Dimitri makes me feel... he makes me think that he is the most talented man on the earth. After all this time i finally felt loved again the way i was all that time go in the cabin.

When the time finally came for him to eneter me, of course he's always the gentleman and asks permission...

It felt exactly how i remembered it, he was so skilled and wise and patient he knew that i haden't been with anyone while we were not together so it was obvious that this was only my second time, with every trust i felt Dimitri become more and more forceful, which wasnt a bad thing...

"mmm ohh Dimitri harder, ohh baby im gonna cumm soon!"

"ohhh wait Roza cum with me baby" He said

His pace increased and i could feel him getting closer and closer to climaxing.

I one earth shattering thrust we both screamed out each others name and climaxed together. after we came down for our highs we snuggled up to each other, somewhere in the back of my mind i realized that we were in Dimitris house and there were people home so there no doubt that we were heard.

"God i love you Roza..."

"I love you to comrade, always have and always will."

"MMM that was amazing, i cant believe its been so long since ive done that..." he said.

"wait you mean you havent had sex since the cabin either?"

"No i havent, i didnt even get close to doing it with Tasha because it never felt right it was never you. I felt awkward everytime she would try to get close, that and its almost like i imagined she was you half the time..."

"Just promise me something... dont ever leave again, because i dont want her to have to get to know you and then you leave."

"I promise Roza i Will never leave you and Hidi ever again." right on cue out baby starts crying.

"She's hungry"

"Just like her mother always is." i gave him a quick jab in the ribs for that remark. I picked Hidi up and wipped the tears for her cheeks, sat her down in the rocking chair the olena had put in the room when i got here. Breastfeeding had become easier. Still felt strange but i was getting used to it. i burpped Hidi and put her back in the cot and snuggled back with Dimitri.

"I love you Roza"

"I love you to Dimitri." and we both drifted of into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Omg im sorry i couldnt update sooner hed massive writers block, please review and help me out with some ideas thanks...**

**Im not going to do another chapter until i get up to at least 40-45 for the reviews... thanks again.**

**Sienna xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 (Some feeling of regret but some feeling of happiness)

* * *

**Rose's POV**

Have you ever woken up and realized that the night before may have possibly been the best night on earth but also the worst, yes i was feeling regret for making love with Dimitri only because in my heart i hadn't fully forgiven him, but on the other hand it was the best night of my life, who ever say's make up sex isnt just the best sex... ever has clearly not had the privilege of trying it. When i woke up Dimitri was still sleeping, it looked like he was getting some much needed rest, I pulled on a fresh set of clothes and headed down stairs to the kitchen where i could clearly smell the wonderful aroma of bacon and eggs, and i was guessing freanch toast... Olena tended to go all out for breakfast, she say's 'it's the most important meal of the day so you have to make the most of it, plus bacon goes with everything' i was starting to believe that now. Dimitri's family had been wonderful after only a week and a bit i already felt like part of the family.

"So everything worked out between you now?" Olena said, i blushed bright red at the thought of Olena and the rest of the family hearing Dimitri and I having sex.

"Im sorry about the noise, I didnt... i mean we didnt mean to be so loud"

"Dont worry, it sounded like you both enjoyed yourself's... so is all forgiven?" how do i even begin to answer that question...

"i'm slowly starting to, forgive and forget but its going to take more time and a hell of alot more of what was going on last night, if ya catch my drift..." i gave her a wink, she just rolled her eyes at me.

"Thank you Rose I really needed the image of my twenty five year old son having sex in my house..."

"Glad you do,kidding so whats for breakfast?"

"Bacon and eggs with a side of french toast, you interested?" i knew it was french toast, yummm

"Ahhhh yeah, i never turn down breakfast." i reached for the orange juice slowly siping it.

"Well we have a guest later."

"mmmm who?" i ask still drinking the orange

"Tasha..." that was it I had one of those epic spit take moments you really only see in movies, if i had of had a camera it would have been priceless.

"You cant be serious, Dimitri just left tasha to be with me, i bet the only reason she came is to try to get him back."

"Its okay Rose she wont start any trouble..." I really wanted to believe Olena but at this present time I couldnt.

"She better not..." i said and went back to eating...

**Dimitri's POV**

I Woke up only to find the space next to me wasnt filled with the woman i love... I grab some clothes put them on and made my way to my daughters crib, she was still in it which was a good sign because it meant Rose hadnt left. I Picked her up, she looked like she was just waking up and opening those beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

I craddled her in my arms and walked down stairs. I heard Roza in the Kitchen with my mother talking while chewing on what smells like bacon.

"Well we have a guest later." i heard my momma say.

"mmmm who?"

"Tasha..." what why would Tasha be coming here... this was bound to lead to a fight between me and my Roza or my Roza and Tasha or all three of us.

"You cant be serious, Dimitri just left tasha to be with me, i bet the only reason she came is to try to get him back." If you were an outsider looking in it would seem the only reason Tasha was coming was to try to get me back,but i wont let her try im Finally with my one true love now and thats the way its going to stay.

"Its okay Rose she wont start any trouble..." I really wanted to believe in my mothers words but i just couldnt seem to believe them.

"She better not..." Of course my Roza would say something like that, always acting without thinking i was going to have to keep teaching Roza how to think before acting.

i walk into the kitchen and all conversation went quiet.

"so how is everyone this morning...?" i say.

"Good Dimka, now grab some food i'll take the babby while you and Roza eat." i hand Hidi to my mother and go over to kiss Roza, who allows a gentle peck on the lips, i guess she still gets a little bit weird with the PDA around my mother.

"whats wrong, your not regretting last night are you?"

**Rose's POV**

"whats wrong, your not regretting last night are you?" was I? was i regretting it? i thought so when I woke up, but now, now more than ever i realize it was the best thing that could have happened, and i dont think i would ever want to take back what happened last night.

"You know when i woke up this morning i thought that last night was a mistake, dont get me wrong i still have feelings for you... but then as i really thought about it, i realized it was so right. I could never ask for a more perfect night, it was perfect because it felt right, it was so perfect because it made realize just how much i love you and how much we are meant to be together, we are soulmeats... and you are now stuck with me forever even if you dont like it." as i finished with what i said, i pulled Dimitri into a passion filled kiss that felt like it lasted forever.

"mmm i will always love you Roza and if it takes me a life time to earn your trust and love back well i will spend a lifetime making it up to you. I love you with all my heart and i dont think i will ever feel that way about another until the day i die."

"Sweetie if you want my love and trust, you will be loving me in the after life as well, none of this until death thing, because what happens if we get to the after life and you find some other hot chick? so if you love me you will be there for me in the afterlife-" i was cut off by Dimitri's kiss.

"I hope you know that i never, not once fell out of love with you. Even when you left i kept a certain place in my heart for you. and when i found out i was pregnant i knew that i would always love you and then when i looked into our baby's eyes and saw your eyes i knew right then that all was forgiven but when you returned i guess it just all hit me that it was time to face the world and tell you about our daughter and of course actually forgive you..." i said.

"now what are we going to do about Tasha coming today?" he ask's.

"So you heard about that, well i dont know why shes coming here..."

"I think i have a pretty good idea why shes coming, the only reason could be because of me, I dont think i let here down lightly, i was pretty brutal."

"well were going to find out soon enough." i say.

3 HOURS later;

Dimitri and I were sitting on the couch, i was snuggle into Dimitri side while he had Hidi laying long ways on his legs... we were just sitting there watching our daughter as if she were the most interesting movie we'd ever seen... When the door nocked i felt my stomach drop, and i could see the discomfort on Dimitri's face...

"Hello Tasha how are you" i here Olena say.

"Im well thank you Olena, I was wondering if i could speak with your Son, You see i have travelled far because i need to speak with him in person its quite important."

"sure come on in there in the lounge room..." Olena said.

within a few seconds Tasha walked through the door, a look of pure hatred on her face when she saw Dimitri, Hidi and I. I take it Dimitri didnt tell her that he was the father of Hidi.

"hello Tasha, its good to see you." Dimitri said.

"I came to see you about a few matters, I just didnt think you would have her with you, when you said you were leaving me for someone else i never thought it would be her, Dimitri she was your student how could you..." Tasha say like im not even her.

"well theres plenty of time to discuss that later. what did you come here for..." I asked this time, im sick of not sticking up for myself when it comes to this bitch.

"I have come here for a few reasons, Dimitri can we talk in private?"

"No Tasha whatever you need to say you can say it in front of Rose shes part of my life now." he grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers.

"Fine, but before i continue answer me somthing Dimitri... how could you leave me for her, dont you realize she's already cheated on you, how do you think she had that-" Tasha pointed to Hidi "what makes you think she wont do it again?"

"Tasha you dont know what your saying, Rose has never cheated on me, I am the only man she has ever slept with."

"How is it possible shes dhampir and your dhampir..."

"Shes shadow kissed which makes her more moroi than Dhampir. so she can have my children, anyway Roza and I would like to go back to what we were doing before you came so tell us what you needed to."

"#1; there was a attack at the school, a few people were hurt but it looks to be okay, Lissa had a few minor injuries but it looks to be okay, christian has a few broken bones but they're returning to full health quick... 2 guardians died and 1 novicewas killed with plenty of casualties in the infirmary." Ohh my God i needed to call Lissa and see if everything really was okay.

"Wow, why wasnt i contacted...?"

"well we tryed but it just kept going to voice mail, i suppose you had better things to do" she said looking me up and down, giving me the biggest death glare ever...

"anyway i also just came to say that, look i know this is going to be hard on you but i really would like it if you come back and guard me..." you have got to be kidding me.

"No tasha I cant im not leaving Roza and my daughter, not even for you." yes go Dimitri... Dimitri 1 Tasha 0.

"well i think that after i tell you the last thing, you will come back and guard me... You see Dimitri im pregnant and its your baby." Well shit i wasnt expecting that, is it possible to have my heart shattered again, but this time into even more tiny pieces.

* * *

**hehehe sorry about the late update, and the semi-cliff hanger i wounder if its truely Dimitri's baby well you'll find out soon enough please update i want to reach at least 65 reviews before i update again...**

**thanks for all the reviews for last chapter, dont for get to give me some ideas thanks...**

**thanks Sienna x x x **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 (Is this seriously happening?)

* * *

**Rose's POV**

This can not be happening that Bitch cant be pregnant with Dimitri's baby, he promised me he never slept with her. how could this be happenning? i hate that women, always trying to steal Dimitri away from me. I hate him for lying to me, he should have just told me the truth...

"What, how can you be pregnant Tasha we never slept together..." Dimitri said besides me.

"Ohh but you forget Dimitri we did, a few weeks ago when we got rather trashed of russian vodka..." that bitch was going to pay.

i looked up to dimitri beautiful chocolate brown eyes searching for a glimmer of hope that what she was saying wasnt true.

"Please Dimitri tell me its not true." my eyes pleaded for the answer i was looking for.

"Roza that is not my child, i dont care what she says... there is no way that is it. I have never slept with her, even when i was trashed that night there was no way on this earth that i slept with her, please roza believe me, i swear on our daughters life i didnt sleep with her."

"I want to beileve you, i want to believe you so bad Dimitri, but i dont know if i can... i have only just forgiven you and now this happens, maybe were not meant to be together."

"No you cant say that, i dont want to here you ever say that, i love you with all my heart, soul and being, im never losing you again." Dimitri turns to face Tasha. "And as for you, you are going to tell the truth, that this is not my baby. I have had enough of your crap Tasha, and this is a pathetic attempt at getting me back."

"I need to go put Hidi in her crib, i'll be back down in a minute..." i knew that if i didnt get upstairs soon the tears would spill out. i made it back to Dimitri's room and put my sleeping daughter in her crib. i went to the bathroom and fixed my hair and makeup from where a few tear had spilled out.

i went back to Dimitri's room and made my way to the bed, i just needed to sit down for a few minutes, today's events were crashing down on me all at once.

a soft knock at the door pulled me out of my dream state... "Come in..." i said in a frail voice. of course the person on the other side of the door suprised me some what. Every since i have been at Dimitri's house there was one family member that never really wanted to talk to me, or go near me... Dimitri's grandmother Yeva, and here she was standing in the door way wanting to talk to me...

"Can i talk to you for a minute?" she asked, thats the first time i have heard her speak in english.

"Ahhh sure... May i ask why now? i dont mean to sound rude but you havent wanted to talk to me since i got here. Why now?"

"Its simple, i knew that that was Dimitri's daughter before you even had her, I was angry i guess, i was angry because you waited so long to tell him that he was a father, you knew that the only thing he wanted more than life itself was a baby someone that was part of him. But dont worry i understand why it was hard and i see now that you did what you thought was best for you and Hidi. But theres something else you need to know... that baby, the one tasha supposedly thinks is Dimitri's... its not his."

"But how can you be sure..."

"Due to me being able to see things in visions i can also contact spirits and things, and they have all told me that Tasha is lying, you need to remember that you can count on what i say being 100% because more than anything i was you and my grandson to be a happy family together." It was only at that point that i really knew i could believe in what she was telling me.

**LATER THAT NIGHT;**

I didnt even realize that Yeva had left and i had fallen asleep i looked over at the clock and it looked like i had been asleep for around 10 hours...

I slowly started to sit up realizing Dimitri was in the rocking chair over the other side of the room, his eyes were shut and he looked soo peaceful. i tip toed over to him and kissed him on the cheek. his eyes opened and blinked a few times until he realized it was me.

"Im sorry, im sorry that she came here sporting all those lies, I never slept with her, i promise you that... no metter how drunk i would have been, i know nothing happened..."

"Its okay i know its not yours. your grandmother talked to me last night, she said that she knew Tasha's baby wasnt yours, she said the spirits told her that Tasha was just lying to get you back." i sat on his lap facing him. i kissed him to show him that all was forgiven and her had nothing to worry about.

"Im still sorry Roza i had no idea she would be that pathetic, but i guess people that are dessperate do desperate things."

"Well i think its time we go back home, lissa needs me... not to mention my god child needs me."

"mmm well ill book a flight tomorrow as for tonight how about we get some sleep..." he asks

"Or i could show you just how much i really love you..."

"I like that offer, Hidi's asleep down stairs with viki, so we have quiet a few hours free... how about we go and have a wild passionate night of sex."

"Why Mr Belikov are you trying to seduce me?" i ask

"I believe i am, is there a problem with that..."

"Never, i would never have a problem with you seducing me..." he lifted me to the bed and i showed him just how much i loved him and forgave him, more than once in that night... after what seemed like hours i finally feel asleep wrapped in the arms of the man i love, i have never felt safer and secure as i do now.

**3 DAYS LATER!**

We were back at the academy my godson was just the cutest little thing ive ever seen they named him Coopper Christian Ozera, he has the bluest eyes and the blondest hair... and im suprised i waited this long to finally come and meet him..

everything was settling down for once, it felt good to haave Dimitri with me, he is amazing with Hidi and me... and now i couldnt imagine my life without him. The one thing we face now is St Vlad's is under threat we dont know when but we have learnt that someday soon its going to be attacked i now fear for my daughter and Dimitri i dont know what i would do if i lost them...


	10. Chapter 10

**Omg! so sorry school has been horrible, im nearly finished though so that means exams coming up i will try to do as many chapters in the next few days as i can sorry you had to wait so long...**

**Please review it helps make me want to continue these stories, because for the last month like nobody has been reviewing and it kind of put my off wanting to continue these stories so please read and review thanks Sienna x x x**

**p.s no more chapter until reviews reach at least 80! please :) it will make me very happy and inspiared to write more.**

**I DONT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY (UNFORTUNATLY, I WISH I DID) THANKS TO RICHELLE MEAD FOR WRITTING IT THOUGH.**

* * *

Chapter 10 (Threat)

* * *

**Rose's POV**

My family was under threat, the academey was under threat... I didnt know if i could handle all this once my life was a little less complicated, but now it is filled with too much complication. I love my Daughter and i love my soulmate and i wish that this threat didnt have to in anyway put them in danger.

It has been a few weeks since we have been back at court and everyday feels like my daughter is getting bigger and bigger, Dimitri is amazing and i feel myself growing more in love with him everyday. My future has become clear in the last few days...

*FlashBack* ( 3 days before )

Kirova asked me to her office, it felt like i was in school again waiting to be scolded for one of the many things i always did wrong, I felt nervous because i havent been in this sort of situation in quite a while.

"Hi you wanted to speak with me?" i asked

"Ahh Rose yes, do come in please sit down." she gestured to the bright blue chair.

"Alberta and I have gained some new information and we thought you should know since its about you, well we think it is about you." she handed me a stack of papers to read.

**_'A child born from a child, will rise above and beyond to conquer the ones the world fears most..._**

**_She be of the purest blood known to man, this child will possess the gifts of the gods,_**

**_A wielder in not only 4 elements but in 5, she will be the elite, the strongest and the purest..._**

**_A small window of oppurtnity for darkness to take her could possibly bring the apocalypse no body saw coming._**

**_Guard this child with every life possible, as she will be the one to take one side and rise above all others.'_**

This went one and one pages and pages of who the possible people or i should say chosen child is...

"Is this some kind of joke, why would you think i have anything to do with this?" I ask her.

"I assure you Rose im not joking think about it, a child born of the purest blood, What could be more pure than you and dimitri, a child born from a child rose you were barely 18 when you had Hidi,your daughter will possess all 5 element do you know what this means? your daughter will be the only one known to man who can wield all 5 elements this is big rose, at least we know why the academy is under threat, the strigoi must have found out about the prophecy and put all the clues together, unless they dont know who's child it is and there going through school by school and eventually state by state until they find the right child. We must protect her with everything we have other wise they will win Rose, It will mean the end of our race and the brginning of there's and if that happens we either die, go down fighting or be awakened and im sure i speak for a lot of people when i say that we do not wish to be awakened."

"This is to much to process can i just have some time to think everything through i need to wrap my mind around all of this."

"Yes rose thats fine but i only ask one thing of you..." She looks me in the eyes and i see nothing but sympathy.

"I am appointing you 3 guardians, I dont care if you dont want them, they are to be with you 24/7 and they will also be watching over Hidi, because right now your daughter is more important than the queen herself, do you understand me." i simply nodded... "okay then you can go and your guardians will be at your door in the morning."

I couldnt tell dimitri all this it would just worry him, I will tell him eventually but not yet. From now one things were going to get very interesting having 3 guardians looking after me, i have always been a very independant person and this feels like im having all that independance taken away from me in one go.

*End of Flashback*

Today i woke realising that i cant keep the truth from the one i loved any longer, I just dont know how he was going to take the news. i tiptoe down stairs hoping not to wake anyone, only to see Dimitri on the couch with Hidi laying on his chest asleep, she looked so innocent and peaceful... it was hard to believe that she will be one of the strongest among our kind...

Everything was quiet nobody in sight, I caught Dimitri just as he was getting home from a late shift.

"Honey i need to talk to you..." i walk over and kiss him. leading him to the lounge.

"Are you okay, why are you up so late? is Hidi okay?" He asked sounding almost frantic.

"Shes fine and Im fine, i couldnt sleep i have had a lot on my mind in the past few days and its just taking time to process it all i guess." we sat to gether on the couch and i couldnt help but wonder what his reaction will be to this new bit of information.

"Kirova asked me into her office the other day and she had some new information." i looked up into his eyes "I want you to listen to everything i have to say then you can process it all."

"okay go on..." he says.

"Well she said they have new information on the threat, you see theres an ancient prophecy it says...

**_'A child born from a child, will rise above and beyond to conquer the ones the world fears most..._**

**_She be of the purest blood known to man, this child will possess the gifts of the gods,_**

**_A wielder in not only 4 elements but in 5, she will be the elite, the strongest and the purest..._**

**_A small window of oppurtnity for darkness to take her could possibly bring the apocalypse no body saw coming._**

**_Guard this child with every life possible, as she will be the one to take one side and rise above all others.'_**

Alberta and Kirova seem to think it has to do with someone close to us..." I saw it all being put together in his head.

"No! it cant be not Hidi, this is wrong how can this be to do with her, shes just a baby..."

"Listen Dimitri when i say, nothing and i mean nothing will ever happen to our daughter she will never be taken away from us... We will protect our baby with everything we have." I said in a very serious tone.

"Ohh god what if something happens to her Roza i dont think i could live with it, she was a miracle to begin with..."

"Its okay she will be okay were not going to let anything ever happen to her."

"We need to start getting more guardians to be protecting her and you from now on you will need to be treated like a moroi." I had to agree with the plan since it was the only logical thing to do now.

**LATER ON THAT NIGHT STILL RPOV;**

As i lay there in the arms of the man i love i have to wonder what im going to do, if this prophecy turns out to be true all hell will break loose and then nobody will have a chance. I need to find a way to protect my family from the evil creatures of this world.

I felt like my family and i have the weight of the world on our shoulders, and the worst part about the whole situation was my 6 month old daughter was caught right in the middle of this prophecy...

"Roza go back to sleep i can see your pretty little head worrying about everything, you need your sleep so that we can be strong for our family and everyone else."

"mmm im sorry comrade i just cant stop thinking about everything, every time i close my eyes my dreams are dominated with images of death and war and fighting, i just dont know how to stop it all i wish i had the answers for everything." he wraps his arms around me and draws me closer to his body.

"Its going to be okay we will find a way to make everything safe agin..." he whispers in my ear.

"I hope your right comrade, because if your not then we are in deep shit." I fell asleep shortly after, and as i suspected my dreams were over taken by the constant image of death and slaughter, i now pitty having to bring my daughter into such a world but i never regret it, how could I she is the most precious thing i could have asked for and i will always be the best mother i can be for her. this dream was much like the other i have been having, its always about this war that seems to be rising and quickly. Death and distruction and all i could do was stand there and watch this happen before my very eyes. what was i going to do, how was i going to rise above the rest and win this fight? I need to find help, help that can end this war once and for all, hopefully this would end all strigoi so that us guardians dont have to be affraid anymore, so that we can have lives as well as protecting our charges.

* * *

**Once again im sorry i havent updated in like forever but a lot has been going on, hopefully i can start to write on a regular basis.**

**please read and review i love to hear your opinion and your thoughts on my stroies. please please if anyone has any ideas that i could add to my story it would help because im kind of low on ideas at the moment and it would be much appreciated if you could help thanks...**

**p.s please review i want to get up to 80 before next chapter...**

**Sienna x x x x**


End file.
